The Past is Prologue
by Illogical1
Summary: Seeing no other option to kill Captain America, Hydra goes back in time to kill him as an infant. Bucky Barnes is not going to allow this to happen. AU. One Shot.


**AN: So, I'm back with a very short little fic. I wanted to write another time travel story and this happened. I hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

The Past is Prologue

Evenings were Sarah's favorite time of the day. Her husband would come home exhausted and over worked from a long day at the factory, but would still find the energy to smile at her and play with their six-month-old. Little Steven was much happier in the evenings too. It was the only time of day that he got the undivided attention of both his parents, as they worked all day and he spent the day with Winifred Barnes and her toddler James.

Speaking of Winnie, it was about time Sarah made her another pie. That's what they did; Winnie watched Steven and Sarah paid her in various household chores. Winnie always claimed she didn't mind and that compared to James, Steven was an angel, but Sarah still felt the need to pay her back somehow.

A pair of thin, but strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist. "What're you thinking about, love?" Joseph asked into her ear.

Sarah smiled and leaned back to kiss his cheek. "Nothing much. Just that I owe Winifred a pie."

"Hmm. Make me one while you're at it. But right now, I think it's time for a certain _leanbh_ to go to bed."

Sarah looked over at Steven and noticed Joseph was right. The poor dear was already almost half asleep on his block tower. "I think you're right."

Steven smiled and babbled in the way that all babies do as his parents went through his bedtime routine. Soon enough, he was washed and changed and wrapped up tightly in his crib. Joseph smiled and led his wife out of the nursery and back into the living room. He was just about to lean down and kiss her when the front door was forced open with a smash.

The couple jumped apart and Joseph quickly pushed Sarah behind him. A tall man dressed in black leather stood in the door. He was huge, well-armed and completely terrifying. He almost looked like-

"George?" Joseph questioned, even though there was no way this man was his friend.

"No." the figure said, not unkindly. "I don't have time to explain. You're all in danger. We need to get Steve out of here."

"Now wait just a minute-" Sarah exclaimed, but Joseph knew better. The look in this man's eye matched the look George often got in the war. Back when they were both scared, but determined to make it back home.

"We don't have a minute." The man said, moving toward the nursery. "We need to leave. Now."

Joseph was already in motion. He didn't know why but he trusted this man. "Sarah, get Steven."

"But, Joseph," Sarah was scared, but they didn't have time.

"Get Steven." He reinforced, grabbing his gun form the top cabinet and checking his ammunition. Sarah nodded and went to get the baby; Joseph and the stranger quickly on her tail.

Loud thuds came from the common hallway. It sounded like a small army.

"We're out of time." The stranger spoke the obvious. "Go down the fire escape. Get as far away as fast as you can. Do not look back."

Joseph nodded and began hustling his wife and son to the window.

"But what about you?" Sarah asked.

"I'll find you when I can. Go!"

They were halfway down the stairwell when the sounds of a fight broke out in their apartment. Bullets went flying, glass was smashed, wood cracked and men were shouting. It was like being back in the war.

"C'mon." Joseph said, taking charge. He led Sarah through the city, in-between allies and away from street lights. Eventually, they made it all the way to the factory. Being a good worker and being assigned to open shop in the mornings really paid off, because Joseph had a spare key.

The place looked abandoned at night, which hopefully meant they could hide there. Joseph unlocked the back door and they snuck into the building. They found a decent sized broom closet to hide in before collapsing.

Sarah was shaking and clutching Steven like a lifeline. Joseph was too hyped up to comfort her. He kept hear the door, gun clenched between his hands. He wasn't going to allow anything to happen to his family.

The small family had been in the broom closet for almost two hours when a soft knock sounded form the door.

"Mr. Rogers?" the stranger called. Joseph slide the door open a crack. The stranger was alone in the hallway, battle worn but no worse for wear. "It's safe. You can come out now."

Very slowly, the Rogers' made their way out. "I think you have some explaining to do." Joseph said, still clutching the gun.

"You're right." The stranger said, spreading his arms to show he meant no harm. "Your son is going to be very important one day. But he's also going to make enemies."

"What are you saying?" Sarah gasped, holding Steven closer to her chest.

"I can't tell you." The stranger grinned like he knew a secret. "It's safe to go back to your apartment now."

"Thank you." Joseph extended his hand. "What's your name?"

"I can't tell you that either." He took his hand in a firm shake. "You'll figure it out though." With one last shake, the stranger turned and left, almost seaming to vanish.

X-X-X

Eighteen years later, Sarah lay on her deathbed, completely at peace. Soon, she'd be with Joseph again. It had been so long since she'd seen her husband and she missed him dearly. She didn't worry about leaving Steve behind. He was all grown up and capable of taking care of himself now. And during the times when he couldn't, he'd have Bucky.

Sarah was glad her son had a friend willing to go to such great lengths for him. Her only wish was that the boys wouldn't abuse the ability time travel. No sense in getting into unnecessary trouble.

X-X-X

Almost a century later, Bucky Barnes stepped out of the time portal into Tony's new, shiny lab. "That's another one you owe me, Rogers."

Steve grinned and clapped his friend on the back. "I'm pretty sure we're even at this point."

"Guys," Tony called from the other end of the lab, "we should totally go see the dinosaurs!"

Somewhere in heaven, Sarah Rogers was face palming.

* * *

 **I hope ya'll liked it! Leave a comment and let me know!**

 **Also, I have yet another story in the works and it should be out very soon, so stay tuned!**


End file.
